1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technical fields of light amount adjusting device and image capture apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Image capture apparatuses are provided with alight amount adjusting device for adjusting an amount of light captured via lens groups.
In one such light amount adjusting device, two light amount adjusting blades, i.e., a shutter blade and a filter blade, are incorporated, such that the shutter blade is arranged between a base body formed from a resin material and one of separators, whereas the filter blade is arranged between the one separator and the other separator (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2005-173133, Patent Reference 1).